hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi/List of Yoshi's Relationships
Relationships with Yoshi in Hello Yoshi franchise Hello yoshi (team mates) Tessie bear Yoshi and Tessie are best friends roommates, also they bond when they have picnic or when Tessie bear helps Yoshi writing homeworks and letters, Tessie (like Rosalina) comforts her from Nightmare monsters, Yoshi is tomboy girl while Tessie is girly girl. Mimmy Both Mimmy and Yoshi are the soul mates best friends, they have fun together like reading the new adventure, but sometimes, Mimmy gets grumpy with Yoshi when she's lazy to wake up, both Yoshi and Mimmy like apple and Pururu florest, their favorites Mary Noddy Yoshi bonding Mary make relationship happy, and also are best friends, and have great team sisters look like, both are tomboys and have great time talent (Yoshi as Superstar girl and Mary want to be musician and vocalist). Harmony Yoshi and Harmony are great friends, they have same experience on their life, like meeting human friends (Yoshi bonding Mario, when Harmony bonds with Uta Yumeno), Yoshi is cool for her friend Nerdy Harmony. Ludwiga Yoshi and Ludwiga were enermies in the first place (just like Ludwig as well), she and Ludwig doesn't understand the friendship is important but in the middle of the story, they bond as friends so well, and later she and Ludwiga become the best teammates in Super Smash bros 4 and Ultimate (as well Ludwig and Rosalina). Also, Yoshi, Ludwiga and Ludwig training to be best doctors in Dr Mario world game Rosalina Yoshi and Rosalina are closer best friends (alongside Mimmy), Yoshi and Rosalina also are best teammates in Smash bros 4 and Ultimate. Yoshi goes to sleep and Rosalina gives him a good night kiss before bedtime everynight in Noddy's house or Hello yoshi Castle. But sometimes, Yoshi has a nightmare, so she goes to Rosalina to comfort her. Family Pink Yoshi Pink yoshi is Yoshi's younger sister, also they are best friends and have adevnture together in thought the places and dangerous enermies, both have same personalities, Pink yoshi was a fairy of Dragon flame like her big sister and now she's a fairy of the animals Red Yoshi Red Yoshi the rebellious Yoshi's red fire brother is a fairy of dragon flame like Yoshi, during the story between season 10 to season 14 he was Yoshi's rival enermy and now in the final season 14, he reveals his Yoshi thanks Yoshi's bond and becomes true good self. Yellow Yoshi Yellow Yoshi is Yoshi's religious good nature brother, he thinks the Clore Yoshi and studies for Yoshi his books to read and loves writing a letter for her. Blue Yoshi Blue Yoshi is Yoshi's obsessed witch cult sister, unlike her sister, she's not afraid of Ghosts and Monsters in Yoshi's island, also she's the keeper and protector of the bosses in Yoshi's Island series. Cyan Yoshi White Yoshi & Black Yoshi Brown Yoshi (Transport Yoshi) Orange Yoshi King and Queen Munchakoopas Rosa Dry bones Yoshi is one of Dry bones's girlfriend and ends as her wife in later years, that begins in 64 era when Yoshi meet a unknown Bowser's enermy Dry bones (designed in Super Mario RPG), unlike Birdo, both actually, they are romantically involved. Kirby Yoshi and Kirby are look like mother-son like best friends, Yoshi and Kirby on the tree trunk feeling happily. Yoshi and Kirby's relationship is being too mysterious, about the history of Queen Yoshi and baby son Kirby in the moon kingdom. Both Yoshi and Kirby have the great appetite (Yoshi swallows with her tongue and Kirby vore inhaling). Friends and Allies Mario Yoshi is one of Mario's closest friends, with their relationship stretching back to Mario's birth, when Yoshi helped reunite the newborn Baby Mario with his kidnapped brother, Baby Luigi. Mario, as an adult, has returned the favor in Yoshi's New Island by handing Yoshi powerful items if Yoshi is struggling in the level. Later, Mario has helped free Yoshi's homeland from Bowser in Super Mario World. Mario and Yoshi share loyalty to one another, with Yoshi often aiding Mario on his journeys by acting as his steed. This relationship is more pronounced in the Super Mario-Kun. While the Mario and Yoshi are great friends, Yoshi often makes mistakes, much to Mario's annoyance, such as in Volume 1 where Yoshi eats a map, so the two frequently bicker. Despite this, when Yoshi is in danger, even when he is manipulated, Mario risks himself to save Yoshi, shown in volume 23. Luigi Yoshi and Luigi are also good friends and allies, although their chemistry in the Mario baseball games is neutral. In the Super Mario World ''TV show, Luigi is the one who found Yoshi, and the dinosaur initially believed him to be her "mama", with Luigi even continuing to act as a parental figure of sorts, and is known to tell her bedtime stories. Also in Fanart, Luigi and Yoshi are couple by LuigiYoshi2210 Birdo Yoshi and Birdo are partnered up in various spin-off and sports games, and it has been implied that they are romantically involved. They were seen nuzzling each other on the title screen of ''Mario Tennis, and on the official Japanese site for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! the description for Catherine states "Catherine appears to be Yoshi's girlfriend... or does that mean boyfriend!?" (「ヨッシーの彼女に見えて実は彼氏!?」) Noddy A Friendship between Yoshi and Noddy, is similiar being bros, even Yoshi and Noddy have same baby voice look like, they pass time as friends Ludwig Hello Kitty My Melody Pat Pat and Pockets Rhytmn, Cosmetta and Badtz Maru Tubby bear, Monsieur and Dear Daniel Toadette, Azumi, Starlight and Lhasa Toad and Nabbit Twinkly, Lumas, Sprixies, Bonneters, Fairy animals Other Allies Enermies Bowser While not as profound as an enemy as Mario and Luigi, Bowser still sees Yoshi as a threat and is not hesitant to eliminate him. In his childhood, Bowser possessed a bratty desire to ride Yoshi when he and Mario arrived at his castle to rescue Luigi, and, afterwards, would antagonize them on various occasions by stealing their cookies and even their Super Happy Tree. In the NES port of Mario's Time Machine, Bowser kidnaps Yoshi when he and Mario attempt to stop him (and later in Hello yoshi Odyssey, just for marriage, about the romantic relationship). In Yoshi Topsy-Turvey, Bowser attacks Yoshi's Island directly and fights with Yoshi himself. On two different occasions, Bowser has traveled back to the past and fought with Yoshi, the first being in Yoshi's Island DS, and the second in Yoshi's New Island, where his intention was to directly stop Yoshi from saving Baby Luigi so that he would never be defeated. Bowser, who has close ties to Kamek, is also one of Yoshi's major enemies. When Bowser is a baby, he often causes trouble for the Yoshis ranging from stealing cookies to the kidnapping the Super Happy Tree. While Baby Bowser once teamed up with the Yoshis and the other babies in Yoshi's Island DS, he eventually betrayed them in the end in favor. Yoshi, without Mario's direct aid, has also faced against and defeated adult Bowser several times such in Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi's Island DS, and Yoshi's New Island. Sly and Gobbo Kamek Kamek is one of Yoshi's most persistent enemies. Kamek, devoted to the Koopa Troop, views Yoshi and his friends as a major threat and attempts multiple times to hinder their progress to save Baby Luigi. He often transforms normal enemies into bosses, but he additionally kidnaps the Stork several times. Kamek, prior to a boss fight, frequently insults Yoshi and his friends, such as calling Yellow Yoshi an "overgrown lizard". With a condescending tone, he threatens or tries to trick Yoshi to give Baby Mario to him. Bowser jr Koopalings Other enemies Category:Lists